REMEMBER ME
by egatoti
Summary: Saat dimana Wonwoo merasakan dadanya sesak ketika suara itu terdengar oleh telinganya . WARNING! BOYSLOVE STORY Jeon Wonwoo with Kim Mingyu . Pair MEANIE only . BL .


Itu hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo berbicara dengan murid baru di kelasnya . Derasnya hujan yang membasahi bumi , memaksa Wonwoo untuk menetap lebih lama di halte yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya yaitu _Pledis High School ._ Sebuah sekolah swasta bergengsi di tempat Wonwoo tinggal .

* * *

 **REMEMBER ME**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan , saya hanya minjam nama**

 **PAIR :**

MEANIE

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **OOC , OC , TYPO(S)**

 **GENRE :**

Romance

 **RATE :**

Teenager

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo . Begitu orangtuanya memberi nama . Wonwoo tidak terlahir dari sebuah keluarga kaya ataupun kurang mampu, singkatnya hidup Wonwoo serba cukup . Wonwoo menghabiskan enam belas tahun hidupnya di Busan . Ia tidak bisa merantau kemana – mana karena Ibu tercinta yang tidak membiarkan anak tunggalnya itu menjauh seinci pun darinya . Ahh , mengingat itu membuat Wonwoo merindukan masakan Ibunya .

Biasanya di hari yang dingin begini , Ibunya tidak segan – segan membuat menu makanan untuk sehari penuh serba berkuah dan tentunya nikmat . Semakin lama Wonwoo membayangkan , semakin banyak pula cacing di perutnya memberontak . Karena terlarut dalam lamunannya , Wonwoo tidak menyadari kalau ia tidak lagi sendirian di sana . Seseorang lelaki tinggi berseragam sama dengan Wonwoo berdiri tidak jauh dari Wonwoo . Alasannya sama , tidak jauh dari kata berteduh .

Kim Mingyu namanya . Pemuda tinggi berkulit tan –lain dari warna kulit orang Korea biasa- yang merupakan siswa pindahan dan ditempatkan di kelas Wonwoo , membuat jumlah murid di kelasnya menjadi genap dua puluh . Nyaris sebulan lamanya Mingyu bersekolah disini , dan nyaris sebulan pula Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak pernah saling berinteraksi satu sama lain .

Padahal kalau dipikir – pikir , tidakkah aneh rasanya bila mereka yang duduk bersebelahan dengan posisi Wonwoo yang berada di pojok belakang dan Mingyu yang berada di samping kanannya , namun mereka tidak pernah berbicara bahkan untuk sepatah dua patah kata sama sekali .

Bahkan teman kelas Wonwoo yang lain langsung mengerubungi meja Kim Mingyu saat pelajaran berakhir setelah dibunyikannya bel istirahat . Menanyakan hal – hal umum seperti bagaimana kehidupan sekolahnya di Seoul , keluarganya , apa ia memiliki saudara perempuan yang bisa di gebet , atau apa Mingyu sudah memiliki pacar . Oke kalimat terakhir itu berasal dari suara cempreng gadis gadis di kelas . ugh , benar – benar menjengkelkan , Wonwoo tidak bisa tidur untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan otaknya yang malang karena dipaksa Seon-seonsaeng mempelajari rumus rumus fisika yang melebihi tebalnya kamus inggris itu . _sangat berlebihan sekali ,Won ._

Entah , mungkin karena sifat Wonwoo yang pasif membuat mereka tidak saling berbicara . Wonwoo tidak pernah akrab dengan teman kelasnya , sifat introvertnya ditambah dengan muka sedatar papan luncur milik Wonwoo membuat orang – orang tidak tahan berlama lama di dekat Wonwoo . Padahal kalau mereka berusaha melihat lebih dalam , mereka akan tahu betapa manisnya seorang Wonwoo . _eh ini rahasia ._

Selain mereka kecuali Jihoon dan sahabatnya Jisoo . hanya dua orang itu yang mampu bertahan selama ini . Jihoon mulai dekat dengan Wonwoo saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Masa Orientasi Siswa yang tepatnya setahun yang lalu . Wonwoo yang saat itu tidak sengaja tersesat saat mencari toilet , ingin meminta tolong kepada Jisoo namun sayangnya Jisoo saat ini pasti sibuk dengan urusannya . Jisoo berada di atasnya satu tahun , jadi sangat tidak mungkin kalau ia memasuki ruang kakak kelas . Saat Wonwoo lagi celingak celinguk , Jihoon muncul layaknya malaikat yang jatuh dari langit , sungguh Wonwoo serius saat mengatakan Jihoon merupakan malaikat . Seolah olah Jihoon diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuk memberinya pertolongan . Hanya untuknya . Saat itu ia benar benar terdesak ,ok? Dan Jihoon membantu menuntun Wonwoo walaupun diiringi kekehan kecil yang berasal dari Jihoon kenapa Wonwoo bisa sepikun itu padahal semua siswa baru sudah diajak berkeliling sekolah dan di beritahu ruangan ruangan termasuk toilet sekalipun . Haruskah di ulangi kalau saat itu Wonwoo sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat terdesak ? oke lupakan .

Saat itulah terjalin sebuah ikatan bernama persahabatan . Kalau mengenai pemuda bernama Jisoo , bisa dikatakan Wonwoo dan Jisoo telah bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil . Layaknnya surat dan perangko , dimana ada Wonwoo disitu ada Jisoo . Namun semenjak Wonwoo naik kelas dua , intensitas mereka bertemu menjadi berkurang semenjak dipilihnya Jisoo menjadi ketua dewan kedisplinan di sekolah mereka . Jisoo sudah berusaha menolak dengan halus ajakan –rayuan- kakak kelasnya , namun ia tidak bisa menolak lagi kalau bahkan kepala sekolah mereka juga ikut serta dalam pengandilan ini .

Jadi pada akhirnya Jisoo menyerah , dengan senyum sedikit meringis ia pun menganggukkan kepala dan disambut kelegaan oleh Seungcheol selaku ketua kedisplinan . Ia akan lebih senang kalau yang meneruskan jabatan ini kepada Jisoo karena ia percaya pada Jisoo . _Seungcheol bangsat , gara gara dia wonwoo tidak bisa bermain dengan Jisoo lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

PUK!

Wonwoo terkesiap saat sebuah jaket besar dan tebal telah tersampir di bahunya yang kecil membuat ia tenggelam dalam kungkungan jaket itu . Ia menoleh kesamping bermaksud melihat siapa yang memberinya sedikit kehangatan . Hanya sedikit ya .

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut mengetahui ternyata Mingyu lah yang melakukannya .

"Kau melamun di saat yang tidak tepat Jeon Wonwoo-ssi" , suara berat Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan kening tanpa ia sadari . mungkin yang ada dipikiran Wonwoo saat ini adalah "bagaimana bisa anak baru ini mengetahui namanya , apa teman kelas yang memberitahu atau... ? " . terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai spekulasi , Wonwoo tidak menyadari wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan . Barulah Wonwoo mundur dua langkah saat merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu di pipi nya .

"Ekhm , kau belum pulang Mingyu-ssi ? , hari sudah mulai gelap " , Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan suara sedikit serak . entah karena kehausan atau ia yang mulai gugup . "Hal yang terjadi padamu , kenapa kau belum pulang " , Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengn matanya yang kelam . Jika saja Wonwoo menatapnya lebih lama sudah dipastikan suaranya malah jadi hilang . -_-"

Mingyu sedikit melirik celana seragam milik Wonwoo yang basah akibat percikan air hujan . Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas ,"Jemputanku belum datang , bus tidak ada yang menampakkan diri , _handphone_ mati dan kau tahu kelanjutannya" ,Wonwoo mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas . Jujur , entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan obrolan ini , dadanya entah kenapa selalu merasa sesak mendengar suara Mingyu . Namun ia merasa ada magnet tak kasat mata yang menarik Wonwoo untuk tetap meladeni Mingyu . Walaupun ia makin merasa sesak nafas , mungkin ini karena pengaruh dinginnya hujan . ya sepertinya .

Mingyu yang mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut namja disampingnya itu hanya mendengus lalu tertawa kecil . "Serius , menurutku kau bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak dengan menjadi rapper " , Mingyu mengatakan kalimat itu di sela sela tawanya , mengabaikan fakta kalau pemuda ini terlihat ogah ogahan menjawab . Kemudian diantaranya tidak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan membuat hening kembali menyelimuti mereka .

"Instingku mengatakan hujan tidak akan reda bahkan hingga pagi menjelang tiba , bagaimana kalau kita menerobos saja ", Mingyu menatap Wonwoo untuk menanti jawaban dari pemuda yang tingginya sekitar telinga milik Mingyu . Wonwoo menatap langit yang gelap itu . Benar , hujan yang ia harapkan reda tidak menunjukkan tanda mau berhenti , malah semakin lama hujannya semakin lebat disertai petir . Satu satunya pilihan adalah lari menerobosnya . "aku tidak mau sakit , kalau kau mau pergilah sendiri " , tetap keukuh dengan kekeras kepalaannya . Ia mengatakannya dengan cepat sebelum Mingyu menarik tangannya agar ikut berlari bersama .

"Oh ayolah , hanya orang bodoh yang lebih memilih menunggu bus yang tidak akan datang , kau akan mati membeku disini dan aku tidak mau menjadi saksi kematianmu" , kalimat yang sarkasme memang , Ia benar benar jengah dengan Wonwoo . Wonwoo dan keras kepala adalah suatu kombinasi yang sangat jauh dari kata cocok . kalian tahu itu dengan pasti .

"Akan lebih baik kita basah basahan sekarang karena yang pasti rumah akan menghangatkan kita kembali . Disini kau akan menggigil tidak jelas sampai menunggu baju yang kau pakai basah secara keseluruhan" , baru kali ini Mingyu berbicara panjang lebar , agar Wonwoo mau nurut padanya .

Satu detik , dua detik , hingga semenit masih belum ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo , sebelum Mingyu mencapai batasnya segera saja ia mendekat ke Wonwoo , saling berhadap hadapan . "Well , aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain " , dengan segera ia menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan berlari menjauh dari halte sana. Wonwoo yang ditarik Mingyu reflek ikut ikutan melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar agar bisa menyamai Mingyu . Ia tidak mau jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di tengah hujan begini . _hell_ , mau diletak dimana mukanya yang tampan ini nantinya kalau ia berciuman dengan aspal .

.

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit lamanya mereka berlari lari hingga pada akhirnya mereka sampai juga di pekarangan rumah Wonwoo , "Darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku" , Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang sedang membungkuk memegang lututnya . _sial , ternyata lelah juga ._

"Dua blok" , Wonwoo dibuat Mingyu bingung , apa coba maksudnya ."Rumahku hanya berjarak dua blok dengan rumahmu", ahh ternyata begitu . eh , tunggu apa dia tidak salah dengar . Wonwoo segera menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang kini sudah mulai tenang . "hehe , kau pasti terkejut mengetahui kalau kita adalah tetangga" Mingyu nyaris tertawa lebar melihat raut Wonwoo yang jarang ia lihat di sekolah . Dengan matanya yang membulat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka . Astaga nyaris saja Mingyu kelepasan untuk mencium Wonwoo saking gemasnya kalau ia tidak ingat bisa saja nyawanya melayang akibat tendangan maut dari Wonwoo . Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya , ia jadi berpikir sebenarnya apa yang selama ini Wonwoo lakukan , bahkan ia pun baru mengetahui fakta bahwa Mingyu yang merupakan siswa baru juga merupakan tetangga barunya . "Aku masuk duluan , kau harus segera membersihkan badanmu agar tidak sakit " , Wonwoo mengucapkannya ragu ragu , tentu saja ia masih memiliki tata krama agar tidak dianggap tidak tahu terima kasih . Wonwoo segera berbalik setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Mingyu yang masih menatapnya .

Sebelum Wonwoo membuka pagar teralis rumahnya , Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya membuat Wonwoo terkejut setengah mati . Bertemu Mingyu benar benar membuat jantungnya tidak sehat . "Wonwoo , please . aku benar benar memohon padamu , ingatlah aku _Wonu-ya_ " , kata terakhir nafasnya sesak , tanpa sadar Wonwoo menangis di tengah hujan itu .

Mingyu dengan berat hati melepas pelukannya perlahan berniat melihat wajah itu . Tidak pernah berubah sama sekali . Badan itu yang ia peluk . Sama . Tidak berubah . Ingin rasanya Mingyu menghentikan waktu agar ia bisa memeluk tubuh itu tanpa henti . Namun ia sadar batasnya , ia akan menyiksa Wonwoo jika melakukannya .

Mata hitam kelereng itu , mata yang pernah ia puja , yang sekarang menatap nya bingung tidak mengerti apa yang Mingyu lakukan . Tentu saja , Mingyu jadi tersenyum miris . Mingyu mendekatkan tubuh mereka berniat mengecup kening Wonwoo , Wonwoo yang merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu tanpa sadar memejamkan mata dan menikmatinya . Mingyu pun tersenyum setelah melihat wajah Wonwoo yang tampak menahan nafas , ia merasa gemas namun Mingyu tahan , Mingyu segera pergi membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terdiam kaku melihat kearah Mingyu yang mulai menjauh . Tangannya segera ia bawa ke kening . Dalam batin ia bertanya kenapa Mingyu melakukannya dan kenapa pula ia malah kebawa suasana . Pusing memikirkannya Wonwoo segera masuk rumah dan di hadiahi oleh teriakan dari Ibunya . Oh ya ampun tidak bisakah Wonwoo beristirahat barang sedetik .

.

.

.

.

.

Memang benar kenyataannya , Wonwoo pun jatuh sakit dan sudah tiga hari lamanya ia tidak masuk sekolah . Jihoon yang satu kelas dengannya jadi uring-uringan sendiri . Ia jadi makan sendiri , ke toilet sendiri , semuanya serba sendiri . Gara gara Wonwoo ia tidak bisa mendapat contekan fisika . Astaga , Jihoon apa kau benar benar sahabatnya ?

Dalam sakit itu pula Wonwoo sering mendapat mimpi buruk di dalam bunga tidurnya . Ia yang kecelakaan dan melihat seorang namja yang mukanya mirip Mingyu . Setiap Bangun , badan Wonwoo menjadi basah oleh keringatnya sendiri , sering juga ia mengalami sesak nafas yang membuat Wonwoo terpaksa membeli _inhaler_ . Ibunya yang memaksa sebenarnya .

.

.

 **REMEMBER ME**

.

.

" _Wonu-ya , aku benar benar jujur padamu , percaya padaku aku tidak pernah bertunangan dengannya . hanya kaulah satu satunya " ,_

" _Kau menciumnya Gyu , apalagi yang harus kuragukan , kaulah penghancur kepercayaan ku! "_

" _Jeon Wonwoo awas!" terlambat . tubuh itu terpental di tengah jalan raya , badannya penuh simbah darah . namja yang merupakan kekasihnya menatap tubuh itu shock . tidak percaya . dengan tertatih ia melangkahkan kakinya keaarah Wonwoo yang tergeletak . ia memeluk tubuh itu membuat baju kemejanya ternoda darah . dengan ragu ragu ia memegang pipi itu bergetar ._

" _w-wonu-ya ireonaba eoh , hiks bukalah matamu , ini aku Kim Mingyu kekasihmu , a-ajushi kapan ambulannya tiba? , kekasihku dia kekasihku tolong selamatkan dia ,kumohon" tanpa henti ia meracaukan nama Wonwoo membuat orang orang disana iba . paman yang dipanggil Mingyu mengelus punggung yang tegap itu . berusaha menyampaikan kepada Mingyu agar ia bisa tenang ._

"ANDWAE"

Wonwoo segera membuka matanya , matanya sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata . Ia ternyata menangis dalam tidur . Ia ingat sekarang . Semuanya . Semuanya terasa masuk akal di benaknya . Sesak nafasnya yang ia alami selama sebulan yang seharusnya sudah berhenti sejak setahun yang lalu , juga alasan Ibunya kenapa ia dilarang melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul . Ya semuanya terasa jelas . Tanpa membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata , Wonwoo segera menyingkap selimut tebal berwarna biru itu , dan menyambar jaket yang ada di gantungan lemari . Wonwoo menuruni tangga dengan berlari mengabaikan Ibunya yang berteriak agar berhati hati pada setiap langkahnya .

Wonwoo keluar rumah dengan berlari tanpa henti . orang orang sekitar komplek memandangnya heran . mungkin karena pakaian Wonwoo yang amburadul membuat Wonwoo di mata mereka seperti pengemis . _Oke abaikan_ .

Rumah itu sudah berada di depan mata , rumah yang berukuran sama dengan milik Wonwoo dan rumah lainnya . Hanya warna hijau pada dinding rumah itu yang membedakan rumah Mingyu dengan yang lainnya . Tanpa tedeng aling Wonwoo segera mengetuk pintu itu tidak sabaran . Tanpa khawatir jika saja bukan Mingyu yang membuka pintu tersebut .

 _Klek_

"Sudah kubilang tung-Wonwoo? , apa yang terjadi" tidak membiarkan Mingyu mencerna apa yang terjadi Wonwoo langsung menubruk tubuh Mingyu , membuat mereka berdua masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam rumah . "Hey , kenapa kau menangis ? apa ada sesuatu terjadi" Tanya Mingyu sembari mengelus punggung Wonwoo yang bergetar hebat . Suara tangis Wonwoo teredam oleh kaus Mingyu . Ia kebingungan saat ini , kenapa Wonwoo menangis . Masih terasa di tubuhnya kalau suhu badan Wonwoo hangat . Tidak sepenuhnya sembuh . Mingyu melirik kebawah tempat mereka berpijak , lebih tepatnya Mingyu memperhatikan kaki Wonwoo yang lecet dengan ruam ruam kemerahan . Astaga , Mingyu benar benar tidak mengerti sama sekali saat ini . Siapapun tolong jelaskan padanya .

"Hiks, aku ingat semuanya Gyu , kecelakaan itu dan kesalahpahaman kita" , Mingyu merasakan dadanya bergetar . Air matanya mengalir tanpa di perintah . Akhirnya . Akhirnya Wonwoonya mengingatnya . Mingyu tidak bisa berkata kata saking senangnya . Mingyu memeluk tubuh kurus itu erat seakan akan jika ia melonggarkan pelukan itu barang sedetik Wonwoo akan pergi selamanya . " _Mianhae ,_ Wonu-ya kumohon maafkan aku . jangan mengabaikan ku lagi Wonwoo , aku tersiksa melihatmu yang tidak mengingatku" Mingyu meracau racau , terlalu banyak kata kata yang ia ingin sampaikan betapa tersiksa batin Mingyu melihat mata yang berbinar polos itu tidak melihat kearahnya . Hatinya sesak mengetahui fakta bahwa Wonwoonya hilang ingatan . Semakin menyiksa kala tahu kalau Wonwoo hanya kehilangan memori kebersamaan mereka . Tidak . Ia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi . Wonwoo yang melupakan Mingyu adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan .

"Aku selalu mendengar suara mu dalam tidurku , kau menyesal" Wonwoo melepas pelukan mereka , ia menatap mata tajam Mingyu yang juga menatapnya dalam . "Aku membenci mu Gyu , Aku kecewa padamu , Aku marah padamu , tapi….. aku tidak bisa . Hatiku selalu menolaknya , aku mencintaimu lebih besar daripada rasa benci ku padamu, jadi apa kau…" Ucapan Wonwoo berhenti saat bibir Mingyu menciumnya , rasa kejut menghinggapi Wonwoo . Mingyu melumatkan bibir itu penuh kelembutan tanpa hasrat yang menggebu . Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya , tanpa sadar Wonwoo memejamkan mata menikmati .

" _No needs word , I always love you more and more , again and again_ . tanpa kau meminta aku akan selalu mencintaimu Won " Mingyu menempelkan kening mereka . Ia sudah mengucapkan sumpah pada dirinya sendiri . Ia tidak akan membuat air mata itu keluar karena telah menyakiti Wonwoo . Sebaliknya ia akan membuat derai tangis bahagia dan tawa mengharukan kepada Wonwoonya . Ia akan membuat Wonwoo menangis karena terlalu mencintainya . Egois memang tapi Mingyu walau bagaimanapun juga ia adalah manusia . Bukan Mingyu namanya kalau tidak egois . Wonwoo dibuatnya tidak bisa berkata kata , ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk tubuh besar milik Mingyu . Pada akhirnya merekapun memutuskan untuk rujuk kembali . Oh salah , sebenarnya tidak ada kata putus di antara mereka . Intinya mereka bahagia . Dengan Wonwoo yang sudah mengingat masa lalunya dan Mingyu yang tidak pernah berhenti berharap akan hal tersebut .

Dibalik tembok itu , Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka tersenyum haru . Ibu Mingyu sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan , akhirnya anaknya bisa mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaannya . Ia menatap botol kecil berisi tablet yang bertuliskan _Diazepam_ itu . Dan kembali melirik ke arah dua anak adam yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar . Ibu Mingyu terkekeh pelan , _Well_ sudah bisa dipastikan Mingyu telah menemukan obat yang cocok sebagai penenangnya . Ia akan membuang botol itu nanti setelah ia memastikan kedua anaknya sarapan . "Sudah selesai bernostalgianya , ayo kita sarapan anak-anak , Mingyu pastikan Wonwoo makan banyak , dia terlihat kurus " tidak lupa disertai kedipan mata yang ditujukan ke Wonwoo yang kini sibuk menggosok tengkuknya . Siapa juga yang tidak malu kepergok pelukan bahkan ciuman di depan orangtua . Wonwoo harap ehemciumanehem itu tidak dilihat oleh bibi Kim , astaga ingin rasanya ia ngacir pulang dari tempat ini .

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aigoo ,_ sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengelus rambut Wonu , tidak pernah berubah teksturnya" , Wonwoo yang berada di samping hanya cengengesan . Ia sebenarnya juga merindukan Ibu keduanya itu namun ia sempat menyesali kenapa ia juga bisa melupakan Bibi Kim . Sedangkan Mingyu ? jangan ditanyakan lagi , Ia sedang menggerutu tidak jelas melihat mereka berdua yang seakan lupa kehadiran Mingyu .

Dua puluh menit lamanya mereka sarapan bersama diselingi percakapan ringan , sebenarnya diam diam Ibu Mingyu mengirim pesan kepada Ibu Wonwoo karena anaknya sedang di tahan Mingyu di rumahnya .

Setelah selesai dengan urusan bersih bersih , Wonwoo disuruh Ibu Mingyu ke kamar Mingyu di lantai atas . Anaknya pasti uring uringan disana kalau dia terlalu lama menahan Wonwoo disini .

Saat Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar Mingyu , ia mendengar suara percikan air yang berasal tak jauh dari dirinya . Ahh lagi mandi ternyata . Wonwoo mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur empuk milik Mingyu . Di sampingnya ada meja nakas berukuran sedang , di situ terdapat sebuah figura berisikan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang saling merangkul bahu satu sama lain , Wonwoo ingat foto itu diambil saat hari pertama mereka menjadi siswa _Junior High School_. Terpancar senyuman cerah yang pernah ia lihat dari diri Wonwoo sendiri . Ia tidak tahu dirinya yang dulu bisa seceria itu , mungkin karena terbawa aura Kim Mingyu sepertinya .

"Kau bisa mengingat ku tetapi kau bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali untuk membawa sandal kesini" Wonwoo terkesiap saat sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan kakinya agar masuk ke dalam sebuah baskom berisi air hangat . Ia tidak sadar berlari tanpa menggunakan sandal , mungkin itulah alasan kenapa banyak orang orang yang meliriknya aneh . Wonwoo hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Mingyu ataupun berniat menyanggahnya . Wonwoo tidak tahu mau menjawab apa , walaupun tidak sepenuhnya pernyataan Mingyu benar , tapi ia terlalu malas menyangkal .

"Mingyu" ,Mingyu membalas gumaman pelan sambil mengelap telapak kaki Wonwoo . Saat Mingyu mendongakkan kepalannya , Ia sedikit terkejut saat tangan Wonwoo yang kurus memegang kedua pipinya .

 _CUP_

Oh apa yang baru saja terjadi , segalanya terasa singkat di benak Mingyu saat Wonwoo mengecup bibirnya . Hanya sekilas , satu detik itu rasanya tidak adil .

"Apa maksudnya itu" Tanya Mingyu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti . Sedikit gemas saat melihat Wonwoo melirik ke arah lain mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya . Bukan Mingyu namanya kalau tidak menyadari hal sekecil itu . "Hey , tatap aku" Wonwoo hanya menggumam pelan namun tidak melihat ke arah Mingyu .

Mingyu segera membawa badan mereka berdiri dan saling berhadap hadapan . "Kau berhasil menggodaku Wonwoo , sekarang terima akibatnya" Tanpa mendengar jawaban Wonwoo , Mingyu langsung menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo dan mempertemukan bibir mereka , melumatnya sampai habis . Wonwoo membuka mulutnya saat Mingyu meminta izin , lidah mereka saling bertautan . Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu pelan tanda ia sudah kehabisan nafas . Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka namun tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka .

" _Nan neol saranghae Jeon Wonwoo"_

" _Nado , nado saranghae Kim Mingyu"_

END

BATAM

10 - 30 - 2016

14 . 55 WIB

* * *

HOLLA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA

AKU BUAT MEANIE ONESHOOT LAGI HEHEHE

KUHARAP KALIAN SUKA

MOHON KRITIK DAN SARANNYA YA ^_^


End file.
